The Wedding Planner
by julietsbalcony
Summary: Austin Moon is engaged and ready to marry his dream girl Kira Starr. But when a wedding planner, Ally Dawson, enters the scene, Austin is starting to have second thoughts about who he is truly destined to be with. Will he end up with Kira? Or will he fall for the beautiful wedding planner instead? Auslly. Rated T for some content. Read and don't forget to review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers :) So, this is not my first Fanfiction, it's just my first one on my brand new account. I got this idea from a movie I was watching, I think it's entitled The Wedding Planner, but I'm not sure. Jennifer Lopez is in it, that's basically all I know haha. Anyways, I hope you guys really like this story, I am definitely going to be updating a lot now that I am out of school and also because we are suffering from a major Auslly drought. This story is 110% Auslly. It's fun and flirty, rated T for some topics mentioned, but there is nothing extremely inappropriate and no bad language. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Also I don't own The Beatles or the movie that I got this idea from of which may or may not be called The Wedding Planner. I do not own Mercedes Benz or anything else you might recognize. **

**That is all, you can now read :)**

**Chapter One: The First Sight **

I could remember the day I met her like it was yesterday.

It was a cool day in the city of Miami, Florida. I'd say it was around 70-80 degrees, which you may think it's hot, but Florida usually sees temperatures ranging from 90 to over 100. So it was rather cool.

I was woken up by my fiance of one and a half years, Kira Starr. Kira had long black hair and dark skin, being from African American descent, and the kind of eyes you never get sick of looking into. To say it rather bluntly, she was stunning. Of course, being the daughter of a rather famous record label owner, she could mostly have whatever she wanted, including a nice wardrobe and the best makeup and hair products that could ever exist.

Anyways, I was woken by Kira throwing a pillow at my face. It was a soft, girly throw but enough to make me groan in complaint. It was about six in the morning and I was in no mood to wake up and go anywhere. However, I needed to be at the Miami Airport at seven so I really had to get moving.

"Austin," she said frustratedly, standing over our bed. We haven't actually "slept" together yet, because I was kind of an old fashioned guy and liked to wait until marriage, but nevertheless, we did sleep in the same bed. And by sleep, I mean actually, literally sleep.

"Kira," I groaned back, "Why can't you just go pick her up from the airport?" Kira shook her head, and rolled her pretty brown eyes. "Because Austin, I'm having breakfast with my modeling agent to discuss some things, and then I'm going to meet my parents to discuss some things about the wedding. I'm probably not going to be home until night, so I'm going to need you to entertain her all day. And don't forget to show her the clipboard with all of my plans. I'll meet her tonight."

Kira and I have been engaged for a year and a half, and we finally set our wedding to be in August. It was June, at the time, and we only had two months to get ready. Kira is usually a very productive person, who liked to have everything done early, but between her new singing career, acting, and modeling, she hasn't really found the time.

Then one day, Kira was flipping through a magazine when she came across a young wedding planner from up north in Pennsylvania. The girl's name was Ally Dawson, and she was only twenty two, like Kira and I, and had already successfully planned about twenty weddings. Once Kira heard the words "young" and "successful" she had to have her. And being we only had two months, Ally was our only hope.

Kira had called Ally, who usually only worked up north, and offered to fly her into Miami and let her board in our mansion until the wedding. Ally had reluctantly agreed when we offered her extra pay, and was due to fly in on this particular June day.

So I being the man in the relationship, was sent to do the industrial work while Kira got to go prowl around with her parents and flip through dainty wedding magazines trying to figure out what dress costs the most. Most people would like a wedding within a certain budget, but when your father is Jimmy Starr, you don't worry about things like money.

I finally rolled out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, and ran downstairs. Kira was preparing me a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice. She set it on the counter, alongside her wedding planning clipboard, and then planted a kiss softly on my cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," she said quietly into my ear. I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head, mumbling that I love her into her black hair. Finally, after a few more quick kisses, she headed out the door.

I felt uneasy in my stomach watching her walk out the door and I wasn't sure why. I almost always felt queasy when I thought about marrying that girl and spending the rest of eternity with her. I figured I just had wedding jitters, and that they were sure to pass once I got to the altar.

I ate my toast, washing it down with the freshly squeezed orange juice, then brushed my teeth and combed through my knotty blonde hair, keeping it in it's messy habitat. I grabbed Kira's clipboard and my car keys, and headed out to the garage.

I hopped into my black Mercedes Benz, which was a perk from Jimmy Starr, and started up the car. Between Jimmy Starr and my parents, being owners of the country's largest mattress chain, Kira and I had a lot of money and gifts sent in from them, including the mansion, which was a nice gift from Jimmy. Along with what our parents offered us, we also had Kira's income which was from her singing, acting, and modeling and my being an assistant record producer in Jimmy's studio.

I had always wanted to make it big, be a singer, but I never really had anything to show to Jimmy. He didnt't know I could sing, because I never sang for him, and that's because I didn't have any original songs. Yes, I could sing and play every single instrument but I couldn't write an original hit to save my life. Kira has heard me sing and recommended me to her father, but he said when I hear that boy in person singing a song he wrote, then we'll talk. So I more or less wasn't going anywhere with that ambition.

As I drove through the streets of Miami, which were always crowded even at the early hour of six AM, I blasted my favorite band, The Beatles, from my car speakers. Kira hated when I listened to any oldies songs. She said it "embarrassed her" and that I needed to start listening to more modern music. I always had a thing for real, good music, and I probably always will. Kira nor anyone else can change that about me.

I finally arrived at the airport with two minutes to spare. I hopped out of my car, and zoomed through the crowded airport, not needing to stop for anything. I ran to her the terminal where Miss Ally Dawson was supposed to be getting off at and I patiently waited for her arrival.

I was notified by a loud speaker that the fly had landed and that the passengers will be descending shortly. I watched as several people came through the tunnel and into the airport. I had no idea what Ally Dawson looked like, so Kira made me a sign attached to her clipboard that had Ally's name on it. I held up the sign and waited for somebody named Ally Dawson to walk towards it.

I waited until I made eye contact from across the room with a tiny brunette girl carrying a bulging suitcase and a large carry on. She looked frazzled and tired from her morning flight, and looked as though she was about to fall over from the amount of luggage she was carrying.

Even so, this girl was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had beautiful brown shoulder length hair that fell past her shoulders and this pretty little smile on her sleepy face. I thought I could never get sick of looking into Kira's eyes, but this girl's eyes were just so...beautiful, that I could just stare at them into infinity They didn't hold a torch to Kira's.

I felt obligated to help her so I strolled towards her, and offered to carry both items of her luggage. She explained that she had more luggage on the carousel, being that she was staying two and a half months and needed lots of clothes, so we started towards the carousel.

"So, I guess I could skip the introductions," I joked, "I'm sure you know that I'm Austin Moon, being that Kira has talked to you several times." She smiled. "I know who you are," she said back, smiling such a beautiful smile that I could hardly tear my eyes away from her to watch where I was walking. "And I know you know who I am."

"Don't flatter yourself," I teased, "You're not as famous as you think you are." She just giggled softly as we approached the carousel. She pointed out two honking Vera Bradley suitcases, and I set her other luggage down to retrieve the suitcases. Ally offered to roll the Vera Bradley suitcases, so we started walking to the parking lot to my car.

"How was your flight?" I asked as we made our way through the crowd. Ally shook her head. "Not good," she said, "I have a slight fear of flying, and I'm also a little prone to motion sickness. So if I look a little...riled up...that's why."

She had this kind of voice that sounded like twinkling bells, so soft and innocent. I felt a kind of feeling in my chest I never felt before every time she spoke, and I had a hard time concentrated on what exactly she was saying. I didn't even realize what she was saying until I felt her blank stare on my face as she waited for my response.

"Oh...um, I just, I'm sorry you had a rough flight. You can...uh... rest at the house, if you would like," I stuttered,and felt my face grow hot and I knew it was bright red. I should really work on adjusting myself to the magical voice so I could actually hear what she was saying. I will be with her for the next two and a half months or so.

"Thanks," she responded with a smile, "The rest is well needed. When will I meet Kira?" This time, I had a quick and easy response, even though that magical voice left a tight feeling in my chest. "Oh, you'll meet her tonight. She's having breakfast with her modeling agent and then spending the day with her parents talking about the wedding. She is going to tell you what the three of them come up with this evening, maybe around six. But I have her planning clipboard here, so if you want to look at it when we get back to house, or even on the car ride back, you're more than welcome to start thinking about some more plans. And don't worry about the cost. There is no budget."

"Oh, well I look forward to meeting her," Ally said as we approached my car, "And I'll take a look at the clipboard after I've settled in. I really need a rest back at the house. And she told me on the phone that there is no budget, which is absolutely shocking to me. This is my first non-budget wedding. I'm excited, we can make this wedding great because there is no worry about money."

"Yeah, she's got a lot of big ideas. Very extravagant." I held the door open for her as she climbed into my car with a quick thank you. I placed her bags in the trunk, before nervously walking over to the drivers side. I don't know why I was nervous, I barely even knew her and it wasn't like I was attracted to her or anything like that.

I hopped into my seat, and buckled my seatbelt. I smoothly started the engine and started backing out, before inserting my Beatles soundtrack. As we cruised through the parking lot, one of my favorites, Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds, blasted through my fancy Mercedes speakers.

"OMG," Ally suddenly shouted beside me, a wide smile stretched across her beautiful face, "I absolutely love the Beatles! I can't believe you like the Beatles!" I too, became a bit excited that for once in my life, somebody appreciated my car tunes.

"No way!" I shouted back, "That's awesome!" She smiled and then very quietly to herself started singing along with the radio. And I knew she was trying to hide it, because she turned herself in her seat and ducked her head. I knew she was nervous about singing in front of a man she just met.

But she really shouldn't have been nervous, because, wow that girl could sing. Even though it was barely over a whisper, every note was hit perfectly and sounded so clear and sharp. Her magical voice sounded so pretty. Her voice was almost as beautiful as she was.

We spent the rest of the car ride listening to the Beatles, me driving and her softly singing. I felt as if I could just drive in that car forever. Just her and me, her singing and me listening to how beautiful she sounded. I don't know what it was about her that made me so captivated by her, but everything she did just seemed so beautiful to me. Even though I just met her, I felt as though I knew her for a lifetime.

We pulled up to the mansion, and her mouth dropped open. "You live here?" she asked, still stunned. "Yes mam," I said. I jumped out of the car, and then rushed around it to open up her door. She stepped out and then looked at the house. "Wow, just, wow, I've never seen anything so...big."

I just laughed and then took her luggage out of my trunk. We wheeled the items to the front door where I unlocked it and brought her in. She just looked around, amazed by everything from the polished floor to the marble staircase to the stainless steel kitchen.

After a brief tour of the house, I brought her to her headquarters. It was a room with a queen size bed, walk-in closet, a small flat-screen TV and a comfortable couch. She also had a computer that we hooked up to the Internet and a telephone. We put a mini fridge in, a tiny stove, a microwave, and a small table for about two people, as well as cupboards in a little kitchen like space. She also had a bathroom which consisted of a walk in shower, obviously a sink and a toilet, and a small, very small, hot tub which could only fit about two people.

"Wow, this is above and beyond my expectations," she said as she threw her luggage on the bed. "It's just beautiful, thank you." She was so appreciative over little things, that it made her seem so real. Her and Kira were so different in the way they viewed the world, and I knew that right from the second I met Ally. Ally was deep and down to earth, the kind of thing that Kira could never be. She was very materialistic and sometimes as shallow as a baby pool.

But nevertheless, Kira was my fiance, and I did love her. Even though she had some flaws, well not looks wise but personality wise, she was still my fiance. And I was going to marry her in two and a half months and that is all there is to it.

I watched Ally as she started unpacking her clothes and carrying her clothes to hang up in the closet. As I watched her unpack her luggage I realized how clumsy she was. She dropped a lot of things, and tripped over almost anything in her path, including her own two feet. It wasn't at all unattractive or unappealing or anything, I actually found it rather adorable.

I figured that I had overstayed my welcome in her room. "Is there anything you need?" I asked kindly and she shook her head, "No, I'm just going to clean up around here and take a short nap. But thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality. I really appreciate all you have done for me in making me feel so welcome. The room really is nice."

I smiled and said you're more than welcome before shutting the door and leaving her to have some spare time. I figured I should give Kira a quick buzz to let her know that Ally was safely home and settled into her room.

Kira answered her phone on the third ring. "Austin?"

"Hey Kira, just wanted to let you know that Ally is here, and she's comfortably in her room."

"That's great Austin. Thank you for doing that for me this morning, honey."

"No problem, babe. Anything else I can do for ya?"

"Nah, just make sure you keep her entertained. Don't let her sit around bored. I want her to like us."

"Well, she's currently taking a nap, but when she wakes up, I'll make sure she's not bored."

"Okay. Is she pretty?"

I hesistated. I had to answer this carefully or Kira would spin everything out of proportion. "Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you." which was a total and complete lie, because Ally had to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Aww, babe. I was just making sure you weren't going to make her not bored in some other ways."

"Kira, you're always insecure. You're my fiance, not her. Besides I've know her for like what, an hour? I love you, sweetheart. Stop being so nervous about everything, okay?"

"Okay, baby. I'll see you later. Love ya."

"Love you, too."

And once again, I got that sick nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Ally woke up around one, and she stumbled awkwardly out of her room and slammed right into me, who was just casually walking through the hallway.

"Oh!" she shouted as her head collided with my chest. She immediately put her hand to her head. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing it gently across an already red bump.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, gently placing a hand on her arm. I felt something go through me, that I never experienced before, and it made me so nervous that I pulled my hand back. "It's okay," she answered, "I'm always tripping into things and running into things. It's not you, it's me."

"Well, whose ever fault it was, we still got to get you some ice before you get a nasty looking red bump on that forehead. Come on." I waved a hand.

I guided her to the kitchen, and she sat down on one of the stools at the counter. I got her an icepack and handed it to her. "There you go," I said, plopping down into the stool next to her, "That should make you feel all better. Don't keep it on for too long at a time, though. It's no good for ya."

She smiled, a real smile, not at all forced like the one Kira would give me if she were in this situation. She'd be mad, blaming the whole thing on me, and I'd feel terrible for the rest of the day. But Ally just smiled, and held the icepack to her head. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, no problem," I responded and then jokingly added, "Just call me Dr. Moon." She giggled and said, "Okay, Dr. Moon." I realized she hasn't eaten all day and then said, "Would you like something to eat?"

She nodded with a soft giggle. "I was gonna ask, but I didn't want to be rude. I am feeling a bit hungry." I smiled and said, "Well you're in luck, because I just happen to be a great chef. I could whip you up anything you like."

"It doesn't really matter to me," she shyly answered, with another soft laugh. I felt as though I had to make jokes. I really liked her laugh. It was just like her talking voice and her singing voice. It sounded like twinkling bells. And when she laughed, she threw her head back and her hair would fly back with it. Her eyes would light up and her smile, wow her smile was really something. I just didn't understand why this average Pennsylvania wedding planner seemed more beautiful to me than all the celebrities in the world and my fiance combined.

"Okay," I answered, "No direct response. Well in that case, I'm just going to have to surprise you with something. But before I begin, are you allergic to anything?"

"Peanuts," she responded, "I am deathly allergic to peanuts. I can't even be around them or anything made with them. So beware of anything that has peanut oil in it, because I will literally die. But I'm the kind of person that will eat anything. I love everything, just not peanuts."

I took it seriously that she was allergic to peanuts and checked every ingredient before beginning to make her lunch. I made her sit facing opposite the kitchen equipment because I didn't want her to know what I was making, but I also didn't want her to leave the kitchen.

"So," I said as I began chopping vegetables, "Are you in college?"

"Yes," she responded, "I take day time classes at a campus near my apartment in PA."

"Cool. What are you majoring in?"

"Music," she answered.

I dropped my knife on the spot and then turned around to face her even though she couldn't see me. "No way, music?" I was so interested in music, that hearing her talk about it made me excited.

"Yes. I could play almost every instrument there is. I grew up with my father owning a music store called Sonic Boom, so I lived and breathed music. But I'm mostly working to becoming a professional songwriter. I've been writing songs since I was about six. I love music. It's my passion."

She seemed so truly passionate about it that it was almost inspiring. I was about to tell her about my love for music, but I could hardly tell Kira about how passionate I feel about it, let alone a girl I just met. Sure, Kira's heard me play and sing, but she thinks I'm in it for the fame and the fortune. She thinks I want to make it big to get the material things. But it's way deeper than that.

"That's amazing. I hope everything goes well for you, I really do."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

I wanted to ask more about her, but I didn't want to seem nosy. I continued with my cooking and decided it couldn't harm to ask a few more questions. She fascinated me.

"So is this wedding planning job temporary then, I suppose?"

"Yeah. I started a small business in PA, just to make some extra money, but I never thought I'd be in a magazine for it, let alone a FLORIDA magazine. I guess I have a talent for wedding planning. If all fails with music, at least I'll have the wedding planning to fall back on."

"Always good to have a back up plan, I guess." Which I should be talking. I didn't even have a starter plan about what I was going to do with my life. I've been living off making records and off of my parents and Jimmy's money. I knew once we got married though, it would all be over. We'd have to support ourselves and I wasn't sure how we were going to it.

But now wasn't about me. It was about Ally Dawson. And I was like a sponge. I wanted to absorb every fact about her. For some reason, she captivated my mind and fascinated me till no end.

"Yeah, I guess. But I really hope the music thing works out."

"I'm sure it will." And I really was because I heard her sing, and it was beautiful.

We paused our conversation for a while and all you could hear was the simmering of the veggies. Finally I asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No. It's just me. It got a little lonely sometimes, just me and dad."

I wasn't sure why the mom wasn't in the picture, but I was a little skeptical to ask. I didn't want to get to personal, but I was so curious, so I just blurted out, "What about your mom?"

She didn't answer for a few minutes, and I regretted asking. Finally she just whispered, "She's...not with us in this world anymore. She's in a better place." Her voice cracked and a soft whimpering came from her end of the kitchen. I couldn't take it, the fact she wasn't bubbly like she was a second ago just killed me. But stupid me just had to go and get all personal.

I walked away from my master piece for a moment, because there was a crying girl who I didn't even know sitting in my house, and I had to do something about it. I mean, I couldn't just let her sit there and cry.

I walked around the counter and in front of her stool. Her face was buried in her hands and she was just whimpering softly like a little dog who just wants to be petted. I gently placed a hand on her hair and then softly said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay," she shrugged, looking up at me with a few tears rolling down her otherwise clear face. "I-I should be getting over it by now. She died when I was fourteen."

I removed my hand from her hair ,feeling a bit awkward and then looked into her eyes which were full of fresh tears. "Nah, don't feel bad for crying. That was your mom, you're never going to truly get over it. But you know, she's in a better, happier place now. That's all you have to think about."

She nodded and wiped her tears off with the back of her hand. She had not a trace of makeup on, so there was nothing running down her face. I was a little shocked that someone could look so beautiful without putting on any makeup. Kira puts on loads, but she could never achieve this level of beauty. This is natural beauty.

It broke my heart to see Ally sad. Even though I've known her all but this morning, she tugged emotional strings in me I never knew I had. She made me just want to embrace her tiny figure and hold her away from all the bad things in the world, which was a completely strange feeling to have.

After that, I didn't question her anymore. I left her alone to eat her lunch, the mystery dish being grilled chicken with vegetables and a baked potato, and I went in the other room with a bag of potato chips. I laid on the large couch flipping through the channels on our flat screen TV.

I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but I wanted to be near her. I wasn't sure what the urge was inside of me to want to be near her so badly, but all my brain could keep thinking was what is Ally thinking? or how is Ally feeling?

I found her undeniably beautiful and a breath of fresh air. She seemed real and down to earth, warm and inviting, the kind of girl who doesn't judge people on their money or looks. The kind of girl who is accepting and kind. She was so different than Kira, at least what I've learned from her that morning.

There went that feeling in my chest again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but here I am! Thanks for the nice reviews, I really appreciate them. And to the reviewer who pointed out the mistake in my summary, I've noticed it before I read your review and changed it. But thanks anyways! It was really kind and considerate of you to point it out. **

**Okay, so this chapter is sort of short. It's mainly Ally and Kira meeting and how Austin feels about everything. I guess it's more of a filler chapter before the story really starts progressing. A chapter to let you guys know where everyone stands. And I think that you'll be able to understand Austin, Kira, and Ally's different personalities. They really come out in this chapter. **

**I do not own the Austin and Ally, nor will I ever, and I also do not own the Philadelphia Phillies or anything else you may recognize. If I owned any of these things, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction at 3:00 AM :D **

**Now you may proceed to read :D **

**Chapter 2: Personality Clash**

Ally and I didn't speak again until Kira came home. She emerged through the front door carrying dozens of shopping bags filled to the brim with clothes, makeup, and accessories. I frowned. "Kira, weren't you supposed to be with your parents?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the bags, so many she could barely hold them.

Kira smiled like it was no big deal. "My parents cancelled on me at the last minute. So I figured while I was out, might as well get some shopping done!" I shook my head angrily. How can she possibly be so rude as to go shopping while we had company. "Kira, you have honestly got to be kidding me right now. I sat here all freaking day babysitting _your_ wedding planner. Which I really didn't mind, but still. I had plans from last week with Dez to go bowling with some of the guys, but I cancelled to pick this girl up from the airport and stay with her all day just to make sure she wasn't some kinda serial killer, and then you go and shop? You could have came home!"

I was out of breath by the time I was done shouting, but Kira wasn't even phased. She just laughed like it was no big deal. "OMG Austin, relax. You can hangout with Dez any day." She brushed past me, carrying her bags into the living room and tossing them on the couch. I followed her.

"That's not the point Kira. The point is you could have came home hours ago, you knew we had company, and yet you still decided to go shopping. It's just downright rude."Kira rolled her eyes. "Austin, babe. Please stop overreacting. It's no big deal, look I even bought you something." She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small box.

"Open it!" she screeched excitedly, and I cringed. I took the box from her hands and tore it open. It was some expensive cologne from some expensive brand that I couldn't even read. I knew I wasn't going to wear it. I was a one cologne kinda guy. Manly Man was the only cologne I used. If I walked around with this fruity perfumy un-manly French cologne I'd be called gay by my immature friends for life.

Nevertheless, I was born with manners, so I forced a "Thanks, I love it, but I'm still mad at you." out of my mouth while Kira just rolled her eyes and said, "Do I know what you like or what? And how could you be mad after such a great gift?"

I just shrugged and said, "yeah you sure know me like a book" and a "I guess I could get over the fact that you left me here all day while you had fun." I wasn't going to argue about it all day. What's the point? She just blows everything off without a care in the world except when I do something wrong. Then she goes into turbo mode and screams at me all day. But if she does something wrong it's always "_no big deal_."

"Okay," Kira said, "Enough of this. Where's Miss Ally? I'm just dying to meet her." I rolled my eyes. "If you were dying to meet her, you would have been here hours ago," I mumbled under my breath. "What?" Kira asked in this ditzy voice, "Did you say something babe?"

"No, no" I said casually with a wave of my hand, "Let's go see if Ally's in her room."

We walked through our house and up some stairs before we reached Ally's little suite. We knocked on the door and waited for Ally to answer. Finally after a few seconds, she answered the door. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun, a pair of sweat shorts on and was wearing a Philadelphia Phillies t-shirt that was tied at the waist. Upon her face, she wore large black reading glasses and of course, not a single trace of makeup. Kira gave her a disgusted look.

"Hey!" she shouted excitedly, "You must be Kira!" She reached her hand out, but Kira didn't shake it. Ally put her hand down awkwardly. Kira just shrugged and in a rather rude tone of voice said, "And you're Ally, the really famous, SOPHISTICATED wedding planner!"

Ally looked uncomfortable and I almost strangled Kira for her rude behavior. What happened to Kira wanting Ally to like us? "Um yeah, that's me," Ally said in a small voice, "You can come in if you want."

Kira scoffed. "If I want? Oh honey, I own this mansion. I can do whatever I want." Ally immediately apologized, "I mean, I uh- just meant..."

"I know what you meant," Kira said rudely, "I just wanted to make it clear that this is my house and that whatever I say or wherever I want to go is up to me and nobody else."

Ally nodded quickly. "Um, yes Miss Starr."

Kira walked in, brushed past Ally and sat on the bed. I flashed Ally an apologetic smile as I sat down beside Kira. Ally pulled out a chair from the table and sat down across from us.

"So," Ally said to us, "I'm not asking for a lot of details now, but can I hear the basics on what kind of wedding you're wanting to have? I need to know some things by the first night so I can get started fresh and early tomorrow morning."

Kira looked at me and shrugged, and I shrugged myself. I haven't said one single word in here yet, because I wasn't sure what kind of terms I was on with Ally, and I also didn't want to be in the middle of Kira and Ally's extreme personality crash. Even though Kira was bothering me to the point where I was literally going to drag her out by her black extensions and scream at her from the top of my lungs, I still kept quiet and kept my cool.

"Okay," Ally said, pulling out a black notebook that had ribbon wrapped around the spirals. "This is going to be my official wedding planning notebook for you two. You guys can look in it whenever you'd like to see how things are progressing."

She opened up to the first clean page and got out a ballpoint pen. Her chipped pink nails wrapped around the pen and she began to write in this crisp, neat, cursive handwriting.

"Alright, first thing," she said, clearly uncomfortable, but doing her job, "What kind of setting do you plan to have the wedding in? I'm not asking for a specific location, I'm just asking for a general setting, like a beach, or a church...?"

Kira smiled. "We'll be having it on the beach. " Ally started to write.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, my first syllable uttered since I've entered the room. Ally stopped writing, "Is there a problem Austin?"

"Yes there is a problem! I've been a devout Catholic my_ entire_ life! I can't get married on the freaking beach! Do you know what my parents would say!?"

Kira looked over at me and rolled her eyes. "Omg, Austin. It's not like you're going to hell if you get married on the beach."

I shook my head. "That's not the point Kira. Matrimony is a _sacrament._ It's important. Marriage in a church is right and traditional. I'm sorry but I refuse to get married on the beach."

Kira just smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked at Ally, "We'll discuss it later."

I didn't argue any further because I didn't want to look bad in front of Ally. But I wasn't finished standing my argument. I wasn't about to get married on the beach. It was cliche and stupid and just plain wrong in my eyes. Weddings are supposed to be in a church with the bells sounding and the white dress and the whole shabang. Not some sandy, oceanic celebration where the couple walks barefoot and takes pictures splashing each other in the ocean. No thank you. Not for me.

"Oh, okay," Ally said, luckily having an erasable pen. "We still have plenty of time. Now how about the guest list? How many people are you thinking about inviting?"

"Oh definitely about like 500," Kira said at the same time as I said, "Not too many."

"500?" I exclaimed, looking at her like she was crazy. "You're not serious."

"Well, why not? My dad's whole record producing staff and their families are going to be invited. That's like 100-200 people right there. Plus my whole family and yours, and all of our friends..." Kira said with this crazy look in her eyes.

"No, I was thinking a small, simple wedding. Nothing too crazy."

Once again, everything always had to be blown out of proportion with Kira. Things could never be short, simple, and sweet. Everything always had to be big, extravagant, fabulous! Certainly not my kind of wedding.

"Austin, we have so many friends to invite..."

"Really, Kira?" I asked angrily, "Because the only friend of mine I would consider close enough to come to my wedding is Dez."

Kira rolled her eyes, an action that I'm so familiar with from her that I almost see it coming before it comes. "What about all the guys you go bowling with?"

"Come on, Kira. They are a bunch of guys we like to get drunk with. They don't have a sincere friendship with Dez and I. I wouldn't want all of them showing up at my wedding! Sure they're good pals, but not at a wedding."

Kira shook her head. "It's going to be large," she told Ally, "He doesn't know anything."

I looked down at my hands wanting so badlly to just get out of here and go to sleep. Kira was driving me crazy. We couldn't agree on anything.

When it came to the reception hall she wanted big. I suggested a small country club ballroom. When it came to the food, she wanted all these fancy seafood items and fancy salads. I wanted some pasta or some chicken or something and a nice, regular salad. She wanted a live band, and I wanted a DJ. Everything she wanted, I was completely and totally against.

Ally huffed. "We haven't made any progress."

Kira made a face at Ally. "Don't get mad at me because we haven't made a decision yet. You're the wedding planner. It's your job."

Ally once again apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, I mean, I'll work with what I've got. Maybe I could compromise."

Kira laughed cruelly. "There won't be a compromise. The wedding is going to be my way or the highway" As she said she jerked her thumb backwards as if she were pointing up a highway.

I opened my mouth to protest but Kira was already out the door, slamming it behind her, leaving me to face Ally. Ally looked as if she could just cry on the spot. Kira had been so harsh to her and she had done nothing wrong. I'm so sick of her making people feel bad about themselves.

"I'm sorry about everything," I said softly, "I really am."

She just shrugged, her bun bobbing with the motion. "No worries."

"No, I can understand why you're upset. First with me in the kitchen being all nosy, then Kira being rude to you, and now seeing Kira and I arguing and you haven't even seen your second day yet. Nobody deserves that bad of a first day."

Ally smiled slightly. "Well, it wasn't that bad. It didn't start off bad.. and the kitchen thing was nothing. Really. Don't carry the guilt. I'm just a really emotional person."

"Thanks, I feel better hearing that from you. And don't worry about Kira.. she's just got a rougher personality. She comes around though, I promise." But I really wasn't sure.

"Everyone's got there own type of personality, I guess. She's just stunning though. Wow. I can see why she didn't really take to me. I'm looking like this," she said gesturing to herself,"and she's looking like that, some people really are lucky."

I had a moment of shock for a minute at the fact that Ally didn't think she looked good. She was so gorgeous, how could she not realize? And she pulled it off wearing sweats and a messy bun. Kira would never dress so casually. She had full applied makeup 24/7.

"Well, I happen to be a guy, and guys have this radar that tells them when girls are really pretty, and trust me, that radar went off this morning when you got off the plane. So don't feel bad about yourself. You're nowhere near ugly."

She blushed, something I have never seen in the so very few hours I have been acquainted with her, and the feeling of making a girl as gorgeous as her blush went right through me. I felt an unexplainable shock surge through me at seeing her translucent cheeks turn bright red like fresh strawberries picked on a warm day.

"Well thanks, you don't have to make me feel better. It's really no big deal."

It's really strange how two girls can both use the phrase 'no big deal' with completely different meanings. Kira uses it to blow off all of her wrong doings while Ally uses it to blow off all of the right things about her. The difference between them is like fire and rain. The two don't mix.

"Well, I guess I better be heading to my room. I'm going to get changed and watch whatever comes on until the late night talkshows start and I can get a good laugh. If you want a snack or anything they are in the kitchen, and if you need anything I'll probably be either A) screaming at my fiance or B) laying in the living room stuffing my face with leftover chicken."

She giggled and said, "Alright see you tomorrow morning I guess."

"More like afternoon with me," I joked, even though I really do wake up in the afternoon.

"Haha. Alright. Afternoon it is. Good night."

"Good night, Ally. Sleep well." I turned out the lights on my way out.

I began walking towards the door, but before I walked out, I turned around and said "And Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better before."

I can tell she was smiling in the dark as I walked out of the room and shut the door.

**Sorry, that was short. But it really set the personalities of the characters for the rest of the story... At least I think it did. Keep tuning in to find out what happens next. I'll be updating in the next two to three days!**

**Also drop a review! The box is right below you...:D **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Pretty fast update if I do say so myself :D Anyways, I'm so glad you all enjoyed that last chapter! Kira was acting totally rude, but Austin hasn't given up on her. He is still holding on to their relationship...he's a man who works for things. In other news, today I saw the Hunks and Homecoming promo for the first time, and OMG Jealous Austin! I'm so excited. Only one more torturous week until we get to see the episode!**

**Be thankful for this chapter! There is some Auslly in it :))) **

**Disclaimer... I do not own Austin and Ally as usual! If anything changed from yesterday to today that made me the owner of Austin and Ally, I was not made aware :P Also I do not own anything else you may recognize! **

**Okay, I will not waste anymore of your precious time...You may read! :D **

**Chapter 3: Drama **

After I left Ally's room, I immediately made a beeline for Kira and I's. She was absolutely going to get it for her rude behavior. It's not right to be so rude to our guest, who flew in all the way from Pennsylvania to help us plan our stupidly large wedding, and is not even a mean girl. She's actually a very pleasant, flattering, interesting, not to mention gorgeous, girl who does not deserve to be treated so harshly.

I whipped open our bedroom door, infuriated. "Kira!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She was sitting on our bed in a silky bathrobe with her pink laptop in her lap. She looked up at me with a bat of her false eyelashes, which for some reason were still applied.

"Austin, hun, now let's not blow things out of proportion here, let's talk rationally about our disagreements," she said calmly, tapping the spot on the bed next to her.

I was boiling, my face was bright red, and there had to be visible smoke coming from my ears. "Kira," I said, trying to simmer, but my voice was quavering and I was visibly shaking, "It's not just about our disagreements about the wedding, okay? You shouldn't have treated Miss Ally like that. It was the most downright disgusting you have ever done, Kira. I thought you wanted Ally to like us."

I was fuming, and I had no idea why. I had this non explainable desire to defend a girl I just met against my girlfriend of years. I wasn't sure what it was about her, perhaps her innocence, that made me want to protect her. All I know is that Ally didn't deserve that at all.

"I did want Ally to like us, back when I thought she was some sophisticated, fashionable, famous wedding planner. I mean, look at her Austin. Do you really want that planning our wedding?" Kira asked with an exasperated sigh, "Face it Austin. She's basic and not at all what we expected."

At this point, I felt like running away and never coming back. How dare she judge such a sweet girl on what she was wearing? Sure it was casual and down to earth, but I'd rather somebody like that plan my wedding than somebody that Kira had in mind.

I shook my head and bit my lip so hard I thought it was going to bleed. I slammed my hands down on our dresser and screamed, "You know what Kira? What is wrong with you? Literally what is going on in your head? It's the quality of her job that matters. Not what she looks like, although I thought she looked pretty fricken good," I started and Kira hung her mouth open, like she couldn't believe I found Ally to be pretty, "but even if she didn't, and to you that's the case, she is still a great wedding planner and that's why you got her. And don't you ever call her basic again."

Kira rolled her eyes, "Why do you even care about her so much? She's just some poor girl from PA wearing oversized glasses and clothes that don't fit her properly. Let's be honest here, you're defending some silly girl who's supposed to be some big shot wedding planner against me, you're fiance!"

I gritted my teeth so hard, I'm pretty sure I grinded my top layer right off. "You know what? You care about people who have a lot of money! Yes money! People who dress like you and talk like you and have MONEY! Well guess what, sweetheart, that's something I ain't got, so I don't know what you're doing marrying a guy like me."

Kira made a face. "You aren't poor Austin. You're parents run the biggest mattress chain that has ever seen America! And you have a great job with my dad!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's my PARENTS, Kira. Not me. As soon as we get married, it's like, deals off. Parents stop sending money and housewarming gifts and stop paying our bills and then we have to do everything ourselves. And to be honest Kira? I literally sit in a soundbooth and press buttons while your dad listens to people sing. I grab him a coffee if he's thirsty. I help make records. Not record labels Kira, I don't make people's dreams come true, I literally sit in the booth and make a physical record. And I barely get paid over minimum wage."

Kira frowned. "Well, Austin. I love you anways. You know that. And besides we've got me, I'm rich!"

I shook my head. "Kira, you jump from job to job. One day you're modeling, the next you're acting. You're not in any stable job. Your paychecks come in at scattered times. It's ridiculous. We're living off our parents, Kira, and it's about time we get ourselves together."

She made another face. "Please, Austin. My dad will still send us tons of money."

I rolled my eyes, Kira's most famous action, and said, "I don't want to live off somebody else's paycheck Kira. I want to start my own home, start a family, and support them from my paychecks. Do you know what it looks like Kira when you spend your entire life living off of your Daddy's paychecks?"

"Austin please. I'm the daughter of Jimmy Starr. Nobody's going to look down on me in anyway."

I sat down beside Kira, my anger subsiding and I placed my hand on her arm.

"Look, Kira. We can cross that bridge when we get to it. I don't want to fight anymore tonight. I'm tired and hungry and just frustrated. I just ask that we compromise our wedding and that you treat Ally with the respect she deserves. I know you're a good person, Kira. I've seen good sides of you."

Kira sighed and put her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Austin," she said in this fake baby voice, which I couldn't stand, "I'll try harder."

I shook my head. "No Kira, no trying. You _are_ going to be nicer to her."

Kira shrugged. "Whatever."

Whatever was at least better than a full blown objection. We were making some progress here. I felt like a father trying to discipline his daughter and teach her proper manners.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I don't know what came over me."

Kira smirked, snaking her arms around my neck and pushing herself against me, her chest flat against mine. "I can think of another way you can apologize to me," she whispered seductively in my ear.

I unwrapped my arms from her waist and moved over. "No Kira, you know how I feel about that. I don't want to do anything until we're married. I want it to be special."

"It can be special right now."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, I just don't think that doing it as a result of a fight is special, and I also don't think that doing it before marriage is special. I mean I want to Kira, I really do, I am a man with horomones , but my gosh I don't want my first time to not mean anything."

Kira laughed. "It's so strange to hear you talk about your virginity."

Of course, she laughed at me. I was pouring my heart out, my real feelings about how I felt towards things, and she was laughing at the fact I still was a virgin. All my friends aren't virgins, except Dez, who knows exactly what I feel. Kira doesn't understand because she is definitely not a virgin.

"I'm tired I don't want to talk anymore."

"Austin. Come on, I was just joking. Come on, now."

"Everything is a joke to you."

After that, neither of us spoke a word to each other. I went downstairs where I fell asleep watching Jimmy Kimmel.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, and I mean real early, like seven. I usually wake up at eleven or twelve and get ready for work which I have at two until seven each day, but this particular day I was up so early and I actually felt refreshed. I ran downstairs to the kitchen where I planned on eating before showering and getting ready for the day.

Kira was still sleeping, I assumed, and I'm glad she was. I couldn't take anymore of the rude comments and the childlike behavior and the everything is a joke. I was really starting to question whether or not I should be with her.

But I always pushed those thoughts out of mind. No matter how bad she could get, she was my fiance and I did love her. I thought about all the good times we had. Times at amusement parks or casual ice cream dates or naps on the beach and they seemed to conquer all the bad ones we always seemed to face. So I did in fact love Kira, I mean I was pretty sure I did.

But love, it's a strange thing. And as I poured my cup of orange juice on that Monday morning, the second of June, that I woke up so unnaturally early, I thought about the true meaning of it.

I had once read somewhere marriage is not for me. That marriage is not for anybody. I was confused when I had read it, because I was pretty sure marriage was meant for tons of people. That when you find the person you want to be with, marriage is in order and meant for you. However, I continued reading and it said: Marriage is not for you, it is for the other person. When I looked at it in that perspective it made so much more sense.

Marriage is not for you, it is for the other person.

What it's basically saying is, marriage, or true love really, is putting someone else's needs before your own. Making somebody else's happiness your happiness. If you want to make somebody happy for the rest of your life, and that makes you happy knowing they are happy, then you've found somebody. And if that person feels the same way, the marriage can be golden.

I put that phrase into Kira and I's relationship, just as I put a piece of toast into my toaster. Did Kira's happiness make me happy? In all reality, Kira's happiness always seemed to be the same thing: sex and money. And that didn't make me happy.

But making Kira laugh and seeing her smile, sometimes made me happy, but I wasn't sure if it was for the right reasons. I think the reason making her laugh and seeing her smile made me happy was because I fought so hard for it, that it was an accomplishment for me. It's hard to make her laugh over something that's innocent and yet mature. She's always so crazy and immature, like a wild teenager that when I make her smile I feel like she transforms into an adult, and I give myself a pat on the back. And that's the problem. Marriage is not for me. It's for the other person.

I ate my toast quietly, still reflecting on my thoughts. It was beautiful outside, I gathered, as I stared out our large window with a magnificent view of the beach. I figured that it was too nice to sit inside, so I finished my breakfast, walked upstairs, got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and brushed my teeth. There would be time for a shower after my quick walk.

The best thing about the mansion was that it was literally next to the beach. A full blown beach house, if you will. It was on a cliff, sort of, that overlooks the sand. I had to walk down a steep hill to reach the sand, and then it was about a five to ten minute walk along the beach to make it to the ocean.

I walked outside and stumbled down the cliff, admiring the oceanic view. The ocean is almost like land if you think about it. The fish are the average civilian people while the sharks are like the criminals. The fish all live in their own places whether it's alone or with a school of fish, very similarly to the way we live with our families. They have their worries too, just like we do. Scared that larger fish are going to eat them. Scared they are going to be a human's lunch. At the same time though, they have so much freedom, the entire ocean, but they don't use it because they are scared of the sharks and humans.

And if you think about it, so do we. We have the whole world in front of us to explore , to visit different countries and eat exotic dishes and meet all kinds of people, but we're all nailed to one place. Our houses. We live there, eat there, sleep there. We leave now and then, but it's mainly routine. And while we all travel once in a while, it's a few weeks and it's back to the never ending circle that is our lives. It's because we feel safe. We don't want to know what's out there to get us.

I felt stuck in that circle with Kira. No freedom, no escape. I was trapped in this relationship, but I was content with it because I was scared of what else might be out there. This is the only relationship I have ever known and I have no freedom, which bugged me to no end, it really did.

I started walking along the beach, which was empty at this point of day. Even in the afternoon, it was never really busy because it was more of a rocky beach. It had sand, but mainly a type of sandy rock which isn't something you want your kids playing on. It was not the type of beach to have a picture perfect picnic at or build a castle, but there was a couple people who enjoyed walking along the waves or sitting upon a rock and eating sandwiches. I liked those people. They enjoy the rocky, forgotten beach as opposed to the stereotypical beach we've all come to know.

So this morning the beach was empty, not a soul around, or so I thought. As I walked along the crashing waves of the ocean and let my barefeet soak into the wet sand, I heard a voice behind me shout "Hey, Mr. Afternoon!"

I spun around and there was Ally, the infamous wedding planner wearing a sundress and huge smile on her face. She started running towards me from down the beach, her too being barefoot. I felt a smile form on my face, and I didn't even think about it. It just appeared naturally at the sight of her running towards me.

She came to a halt in front of me, a little frazzled and out of breath, but she still managed to gasp out, "What are you doing down here, Mr. I'll see you in the Afternoon? This seems a little early for you, don't you think?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess so. I just woke up early and decided to go for a little walk. I really like being up at this hour. It's so peaceful. There is so much we miss when we're asleep."

Ally nodded her head, "Right? When we're sleeping at night, we miss the stars twinkling and sometimes shooting stars. We miss the owls and all the other night animals. We miss nature. But I never miss the mornings. I'm up with the sun. I'm a really early riser."

I smiled again, I couldn't stop. Everything she said was just so, innocent and sweet and just so perfect that I couldn't help but smile. It just naturally spread onto my face.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, "Is it your morning ritual to take walks?"

"Sometimes," she said with a small shrug, "But I wanted to explore the beach. I've been down here since 5 AM."

I was shocked. "5 AM? Wow, you really are a morning person. And here I was thinking that you were trying to bull me into thinking you woke up early everyday."

She giggled, "Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

I laughed lightly before sitting down on a rock. I patted the space beside me gently, motioning for her to sit down beside me. She complied and crossed her ankles as soon as she sat down. She always acted like such a...lady. A respectful young lady. And I liked it. I liked it a lot more than I probably should have.

"So anymore thought to Kira and I's wedding plans?" I asked with a laugh.

She laughed along. "I wish I could say yes, but I'm not really sure what to do. You guys seem to want completely opposite things."

I shrugged. "I'm a guy's guy. I like things simple and laid back. A nice, traditional, proper ceremony, then a little reception with some good music. I have a couple beers, not getting drunk at my own wedding, of course, then go home. That's what I want. But Kira's much more...flamboyant.

"I'll say," Ally muttered under her breath. I don't think it was meant for my ears, but I picked it up anyways. It brought a tiny smile to my face, nonetheless.

"What's your dream wedding?" I asked suddenly after a brief silence, "I mean you're always planning other people's weddings, do you ever think about how you would plan your own someday?"

She smiled and then gazed up at the bright blue sky. The sun was fully up by now, so we were sort of squinting at each other, but I didn't really mind. Her squinting sort of made her look cuter than she already was. Not that it mattered to me, or anything.

"I would like it small," she said, still looking up, "In a church. Preferably the church where my mother and father got married, that's the church I belong to in Pennyslvania, but any church would do. And I think I would like white bows tied onto the ends of every pew. A nice long white carpet would be draped down the center aisle, and the flower girl, whoever that would be, would drop white roses onto the white carpet. White. Everything would be crisp and clean and white."

She looked back down at me and back into my eyes. Her eyes seemed to hold a thousand thoughts and dreams and wonders, I wanted to know them all. They all swirled around in there, begging to come out. She seemed like she was holding a lot of stuff in and this was one of them.

I thought she was done but then she said, "Oh and my dress. Well I wouldn't be able to afford anything expensive, anyways, but I don't want to uby a dress. I want to wear my mother's gown. It was so beautiful, Austin. I can't explain it, but it's stunning. And I've seen pictures of my mother wearing it. And she looked gorgeous. I just want to wear it and look as beautiful as she did. I want her to look down at me in heaven and say, "I'm so proud of her and happy for her, and she looks stunning in my dress..."

Her face lit up when she talked about her mother's dress, but when she got to the end of her sentence, she started to choke up. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes, but none falling, "I just...I just miss her so much. She was my best friend and...just...well, my mom."

I couldn't bear the sight of her in pain, and I longed to see the smile on her face again. But seeing her express real and true emotions made her all the more beautiful.

"You know what?" I said, as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "You deserve that wedding and you deserve to wear your mother's dress. I've only known you for 24 hours, but in that 24 hours I've learned so much about you and about your mother. You are sweet and kind and down to earth, and I know by the way you talk so highly about your mother that she was too. And someday when you walk down the clean, crisp, white aisle to a very lucky man who will be waiting at the altar, your mom is going to look down at you wearing that dress and she's going to be stunned. That's how beautiful you are going to look. Just as beautiful as I'm sure she was."

Ally looked shocked that those words have just came out of my mouth, and I was pretty stunned , even though I considered myself to be manly, I was still very emotional and sentimental. When it came to my virginity and my feelings about different things, I was sort of feminine in a way. I had certain feelings and emotional strings, and this girl was pulling every one I had.

"That is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you so much," she said with a soft, angelic smile that flashed her perfect set of white teeth. The way her eyes looked in that moment and the soft smile that was embodying her entire face, made her so irresistible. I could just lean in and kiss her soft, sweet, pink lips...

I did not just think that. No, no, no, no...you are not that sort of man. You are an engaged man soon to be married. Okay, Austin. Just breathe. It's normal to have thoughts about another woman as long as you let them go...

* * *

But I couldn't let them go. I went to work at Jimmy's, and as I made Jimmy a pot of steaming coffee, all I could think about was how beautiful she looked sitting on that rock and how my heart melted at the sight of her brown eyes lighting up at my comment and the stunning smile that made her look like a bright angel. It felt wrong of me to serve Jimmy, my soon to be father- in- law, his coffee, when I was thinking about a girl who was not his daughter.

I didn't know what was happening to me, or what was going on, all I knew was that I better get this girl out of my mind and fast or there was going to be a lot of trouble...

**Ooohhhh Austin seems to be developing a little crush :P You guys will just have to keep reading to find out what happens :D Btw, I was wondering: Would you guys like it if I did a chapter in Ally's or Kira's POV's? Would you find that to be interesting to see into the minds of the other characters? Or should I just keep writing in Austin's POV? **

**Let me know :D Oh and review, review, review! No one understands how happy it makes me to find a nice review! So make me smile and review! :P The more reviews, the more willingness to want to write, and the more chapters and Auslly you shall receive. Sounds like a fair deal to me! SO REVIEW3 Love you guys, you all rock :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in about two weeks. I was busy with cheerleading, I was also at a few sleepovers and I didn't have my laptop available to update. But here I am, once again at 2 AM updating my fanfiction. I think you guys will like this chapter, I put a lot of thought into it. I have to wake up really early tomorrow morning, so I am going to bed without checking the grammar. I will do that tomorrow. So if you are reading this on June 26 or early June 27 it will not be completely good grammar. IT should be alright, though :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Snuggies or anything else you may recognize. I also made up Carmen's Cakes and Erica's Floral Shop so if those places exist in this world, I do not own them. MY name is not Carmen nor is it Erica :D **

**Enjoy :) **

**Chapter Four: Alone **

Later that evening, Kira and I got into bed. We were just laying there in complete silence until Kira said, "Austin, I am going to New York with Cassidy and Brooke." Cassidy and Brooke are Kira's two best friends but they are more like puppies who follow her around and are fascinated by her clothes and her lifestyle.

"Okay, for what reason?" I asked, rolling over to face her. She smiled and then said in a duh tone, "Obviously to go shopping for my wedding dress and their bridesmaids dresses. We need to go to the best wedding boutiques the country has to offer and what better place to look than New York City."

I literally resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my fiance-to-be. Of course she could never be happy with a basic dress from a basic wedding boutique. She just _has_ to go all the way north to fancy boutiques and get a dress. Unbelievable.

"When do you plan on going?" I asked, curiously.

"Three days," she answered like it was no big deal.

"THREE DAYS!" I exclaimed, "Do you even know how you are going to get there? Are you going to take a plane or drive or...?" My voice angrily drifted off as I was interupted by Kira.

"We're going to drive Austin! I know it's a long way but we are three smart girls," she said, pointing to her temple.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled sarcastically, "Just the very three people I would love to drive me to a different hemisphere of the country."

Kira shook her head. "Psh," she said with the wave of her hand, "Can't be that hard to punch it into my phone GPS and follow the blue dot all the way to New York."

"You know it's going to probably take you about two days to get there...and how long do you plan on staying?"

"Hmm, like a week, not including the driving days..." she trailed off.

"A whole week? Don't you think you're forgetting something?" I asked, thinking about Ally.

"No, what?" Kira asked, looking at me like a confused puppy.

"ALLY!" I screeched, "What are you going to do about ALLY?"

"She could stay here with you," Kira said with a wave of her hand, "No big deal."

"No, it's never a big deal. You go all the way to New York and I'll stay here babysitting YOUR wedding planner. She was YOUR idea."

Of course I wouldn't mind spending time with Ally, but the point of the argument was she can't always do whatever she wants and leave everything else on me. Marriage is about compromise. And so far she has compromised nothing in my favor. She only thought about herself.

"Austin, please. It's only a week. I made a list of things for her to plan while I'm away, I gave it to her while you were at work. All you have to do is give her rides where she needs to go, supervise her work, and give her, like, three meals a day. It's not that hard."

I rolled my eyes. "Kira, I know it's not that hard. I have been giving her rides, supervising her work, and cooking for her these past two days. You haven't been. The point is, I shouldn't have to control all of your problems while you're away."

"Austin, it's your wedding too. It's time you start stepping up and facing the fact that you need to do some planning as well."

"You've got to be kidding me, Kira! Everytime I suggest an idea, you turn it into something completely large and flamboyant. I have no say in anything."

Kira sighed. "Look, Austin. I'm going to New York. That's final. You're just going to have to stay here and do that one little favor for me."

"Fine," I grumbled, "But you know, it would be a nice idea for you to maybe take Ally with you? She is the wedding planner,she's probably good at finding wedding dresses and such."

Kira laughed viciously. "Please, Austin. Like I would be seen with THAT inside a fashionable wedding boutique. As if."

I gaped my mouth at her. She was already rolling over and switching off her bedside lamp. Ally could be a model for one of those wedding boutiques. What more can Kira want from her? I'm pretty sure it's not possible for her to get more beautiful.

* * *

Three days flew by and before I knew it, Kira was shoving her bags into Cassidy's family's minivan. After a quick kiss, Kira jumped into the minivan and away the trio sped. I felt free for once. The weight of Kira drama lifted from my too weak shoulders.

They left early in the morning, around five. I had woken up to help Kira carry her bags, and I was exhausted. I figured there was no point in going back to bed, so I walked around the house to the beach, to watch the sunrise.

I sat on my rock, and the sun reflected millions of colors into the crystal blue sky. Purples, reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, all mixed together in a beautiful blend. The colors swirled together to create the picture perfect sunrise.

As I admired nature's work, I felt a presence sit down on the rock beside me. "Isn't it beautiful?" Ally asked me, as I turned my head to face her.

"Sure, but I've seen better," I said with a smile, and I think she caught on, because her cheeks turned bright red, like a fire engine. It was pretty cute, not even going to lie about it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I said out loud, "This is slowly becoming our rock, don't ya think?"

Ally and I had spent the last three days on this rock in addition to the first day we sat there. We mostly sat in silence, watching the ocean waves crash onto the sand. We didn't really talk, and I guess we didn't really need to. It was comfortable.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said, a soft smile resting upon her translucent face. Her eyes however, held mixed emotions. I felt like that too. My emotions were all over the place. I assumed hers were because of more logical, sensible reasons.

After that, we walked inside where I made her breakfast, (avoiding all things peanut of course) and we ate together at the breakfast bar.

"Mm, Austin, you are an outstanding cook," she said, rubbing her stomach in satisfaction. "These pancakes are simply...phenomeonal."

"Thanks, pancakes are my speciality and my favorite food, might I add."

"Figured. They really are delcious."

After breakfast, we made our way to the living room where I turned on the telivision. I flickered through mindless talkshows, sitcoms, and pathetic reality shows before Ally and I agreed there was nothing on TV we wanted to watch.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her, "I'm down for completely anything that's not watching the ridiculous television shows we had just spent ten minutes of our lives flickering through."

Ally laughed, "I wasn't going to suggest it. I actually wanted to begin starting on my work."

I rolled my eyes and picked up Kira's list from the coffee table. "It says here that you have to go to the fanciest cake shop in Miami entitled, 'Carmen's Cakes' and pick her up the wedding cake catalog. She wants you to flip through the wedding cake catalog and circle the most flamboyant, expensive wedding cakes you can find. She then wants you to go to the fanciest flower shop in Miami, called Erica's Floral, and take pictures on your phone of the prettiest pink flowers you can find. Then you have to scan the length of the beach and find the best spot to have a wedding at. She also put a list of venues she's deciding to have the reception at and she wants you to research them on the Internet and print out copies of pictures and information about each of the venues. You could do that all in like, one day," I said, "If I were you I wouldn't do it at all. She ran off to New York with her two brainless bimbo best friends to find a wedding dress, and she leaves you here to do all the dirty work. Now I know that this is your job, and you are supposed to be doing those things, but the bride and the wedding planner go hand and hand. They need to do this together."

Ally shrugged. "I guess you're right, I can do all those things in a day. And I don't mind she ran off to New York. Picking out the perfect wedding dress with your best friends is one of the most special moments a girl can ever have. I genuinely hope she enjoys herself."

Even though Kira speaks down to Ally almost constantly in the most rudest of tones, Ally is wishing her to have a nice time on her trip. She is being the mature adult in the situation and it is very admirable. I must also admit, that it is rather attractive that she can be funny and still be mature.

She continued speaking, "However, it is a little weird that I didn't go along. Almost all the brides bring me along to go shopping with them for their wedding dresses because I know all of the best places to shop, especially in NYC. Living in Pennsylvania means I get a lot of Pennsylvanian brides that I take up to NYC and help them search for the perfect gown. But I know Kira doesn't really like me, and I guess I have accepted that."

She looked sad and rejected that it was almost painful to look at her face. I had no idea why it was affecting me so much to see her like that, but it really made me question a lot of things like how much I cared about her feelings. I've known her all but a week, but in that week I have experienced more confusing emotions than I had in my entire twenty-two years on this great earth.

"I don't think that it's she doesn't like you..." I lied through my teeth, hoping that it would erase the rejected look off of Ally's sweet face.

"Austin, you don't need to protect me from the truth to be a nice guy. I know Kira doesn't like me. I may only be a wedding planner, but I am certainly not dumb. Of course I'm offended that she doesn't take to me very well, but I have learned to accept it. I just try to focus on my job. I'm not here to make friends, Austin. I'm here to plan a wedding, make a paycheck, and then go back to Pennsylvania. It hurts, to not be liked, I'll be the first to admit it, but I'm not going to waste time sulking in rejection."

It was admirable, as I said before, the way she handled the situation. I knew she knew that Kira didn't like her, I suppose a small part of me hoped she didn't. She did know, and she had accepted it, and I was glad for her. I didn't want Kira's rudeness to leave emotional scars on her. Sure it hurt her, I mean the way that Kira was talking to her would offend most anybody, but Ally decided not to dwell on the issue. She decided to pick herself up, and act in a civilized manner to Kira, decided to get her job done, and to suck it up. That takes a strong woman like Ally to do that, and I have to admit, I was sort of proud.

"Good for you, Ally. You know it takes a lot of courage to be the better person, and it takes even more courage to not let words get to you. You're a strong woman," I told her and she smiled.

"Well, thank you Austin. That was very kind of you," she said, beaming. It was truly precious the way that girl smiled. Each and every one of her smiles were warm and inviting. It was like being welcomed into a cozy house to eat chocolate chip cookies on Christmas Eve. It gave you a feeling of security and just made you all mushy inside.

"Yeah, I know Kira could be rough. A lot of people don't take to her well. But that's the thing about being in love. You have to overlook the other person's flaws and look at the good things about them, remember why you fell in love in the first place. Everyone has good qualities that overshadow the flaws. That's why I fell in love with her. For her good."

Ally shook her head. "I'm not saying you aren't in love with Kira, I know you are, but I disagree on what is your opinion on true love. I believe that when a person truly loves someone that they do not overlook their flaws, but they accept them. They do not pretend they don't exist, they treat them as though they are good. They love the person truly and unconditionally. Even that person's worst flaw is loved."

I shrugged. I never thought about it that way. "Well, I respect your opinion. It's very well-spoken. You know a lot about love. I suppose you've been in love before. A pretty girl like you certainly can't still be on the market, right?"

I saw the look on her face and then quickly added, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, or if I was getting too personal. I tend to do that often. I'm sorry."

Ally shook her head again, "Oh no, no don't be sorry. I just- I've never been in love. I've never really even been in a real relationship." She looked sad.

I found that extremely hard to believe. How could a girl as pretty as her not be snatched up yet? She's stunning to the max. She makes _models_ look bad.

"Well, don't be down about it. You're only twenty-two, you have so much time to find the one. And when you do, trust me, he'll be one lucky guy," I told her with a sympathetic smile. I didn't want her to just give up on love. She deserved happiness.

"I guess you're right," she said with a sad smile, "I do have time to search for my other half, but the thing about it is that I am a wedding planner. I should be an expert at love. More often than not, couples come to me, or just one half of the couple comes to me and asks me for advice on their future marriage. Mostly it's just their nerves talking, but they usually doubt their marriage is going to work. You know that speech I just gave you before, about the flaws?" I nodded my head and she continued, "I give advice like that. But the problem is, I give all this expert advice and I have never been in love. It's like I am not even qualified to be a wedding planner. I am planning for a ceremony that is to be centered around two people committing eternity to one another and infinite love, and I have never even been in love myself. It makes me feel...pathetic."

She just sadly shrugged with an upsetting smile upon her face. Someone like her deserves to be loved. I can't believe that men don't chase after her down the streets. If I was single, I'd probably be chasing her down the streets. She's so crazy beautiful, sweet, funny, and so down to earth. It's not fair she has to feel pathetic when she deserves to feel like a queen.

"Ally, listen to me," I said, leaning forward on my couch, to press my elbows to my knees. She looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes that sparkled and held all those thoughts, waiting for what I was about to say.

"You are far from pathetic. You're far more than just a wedding planner. You're a sweet, thoughtful young woman who is qualified to give advice on love. And I'll tell you why. Wanna know why?"

She shrugged, "Why?"

"Because you know how to give love! You spread love to everyone around you! Don't you notice? Your smile, it captivates people, it warms people's hearts. You say the nicest things to people, you know how to make people feel good. Love is not always about being in love, Ally. Sometimes it's about just love itself."

She smiled and I said, "What you said before, about the flaws? You do that Ally. You accept people's flaws and you love them no matter what. You have accepted Kira's flaws, you've accepted my flaws. You're special Ally, and someday you're going to find a great guy out there who is going to be so loved and respected, he'll be the luckiest guy in the universe. Keep giving the advice Ally, you know what the real meaning of love is."

"You mean that, Austin?" she asked, with one of the infamous captivating smiles that make you feel fuzzy.

"Yes, Ally, I do mean that. I really, truly do."

She looked down, her face a flattering pink, and then she looked up and said, "Thank you Austin. That was probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Kira should be really thankful she's going to have a husband as great as you."

I was happy I made her happy, but when she said, 'Kira should be really thankful she's going to have a husand as great as you' it gave me a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. For some reason, I was haunted by it.

It was silent for a few short moments then Ally said, "You know, it's weird Austin. I have only known you for a week, but I feel like I could tell you anything. I have never opened up so much to somebody. I just feel like I could trust you, ya know?"

I did know. I did feel like I could open up to her, and that scared me. I opened up more to her in a week than I ever did to my fiance who I have been dating since high school. Ally made me feel secure, that I could share anything with her at all, and I was frightened because I was in unchartered territory.

"I feel the same way," I told her, "And I don't understand why. You're just so... I don't know...easy to talk to. It's like when I speak, you actually listen. You appreciate what I have to say, you don't judge my opinions, and it feels well...it feels really good."

I even opened up to her about how I feel when I open up to her. I just felt like I could trust her. She was one of those few special people in the world who value respect, privacy, and honesty. I knew she was trustworthy. She hadn't done anything in the past week to prove she was anything but.

"I knew you did," Ally said with a soft giggle, "You're a really great person to talk to."

I laughed aloud, "As are you."

After a couple short beats I said, "You know what Ally?"

"What?" she asked, with curiosity and excitement expressions dancing across her clear, soft facial skin.

"You fascinate me. I wanna know more about you. And I mean about you. Not about your family, not where you live, or go to college, I wanna know about you. Your likes and your dislikes, and why you like or dislike them. I want to know how you feel about seasons and politics and what makes you laugh and cry. I want to know what you do when you're alone and I'm sorry if I'm sounding extremely creepy, but I want to know who you are and I want to capture the very essence of your soul." I said with a goofy, pathetic smile glued to my face.

Ally laughed. "Okay, I suppose you could learn more about me. However, I don't think I am as fascinating to the extent you believe I am. I am actually quite boring and I don't think you'll be amused by my answers. But, ask away, I will be glad to answer all questions. But you have been warned."

I laughed at her humor and said, "That's exactly what I am going to do. I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them. But this is my day to ask you the questions, no questions for me. All about you. Got it?"

She giggled, "Okay, all about me. Ha, start us off, chief."

I thought long and hard about a good first question that would stump her, but after she thought about it she would have this brilliantly, fascinatingly composed answer. But I couldn't think of an amazing first question, so I settled for the frequently asked question...

"What is your favorite food?"

Ally bursted into laughter before saying, "Pickles. And I don't think that me liking pickles has anything to do with 'capturing the very essence of my soul." She put finger quotations around her last words, mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No judging the questions. And pickles are something you thoroughly enjoy, therefore it makes you who you are, and that makes up the essence of your soul. Now for my opinion on the answer to your question: PICKLES? Seriously? You have got to be kidding. They are singlehandedly the worst food that has ever existed on this great planet. They shouldn't even be relevant. They shouldn't be a thing. They are the most disgusting looking things I have ever laid eyes on."

Ally gaped at me, and I couldn't tell if she was kidding or being serious. I believe it was to be a combination of the two. "AUSTIN, how could you know happiness if you don't eat pickles? They are seriously the most delightful, crunchiest, tastiest treat that anybody could ever eat. They are simply grand, and are most certainly better than PANCAKES."

I gasped. "Pancakes are fluffy, sweet, and delicious! Pancakes are a beloved tasty American breakfast that most everyone in the entire country enjoys!"

Ally waved her hand to dismiss me. "First of all, the pancake evolved in the ancient Greek societies. They are not American. Second of all, pickles are way more American than pancakes due to the fact that they are almost at every picnic/cookout in this country. What's a picnic without a pickle?"

I scoffed and mumbled, "A good picnic."

Ally laughed a vicious laugh and said, "I clearly won this argument. Next question."

I growled, "You have not won."

Ally tapped her foot impatiently, "Come on, you. Don't be a sore loser and ask the next question."

"Sure, but this is far from over," I said, which Ally rolled her eyes at. We both laughed and then I asked my next question. "What is your views on our current president?"

Ally put her hand to her chin and made a thinking pose. "Well, I'd say he's doing a great job! I love presidents, I think they all bring something special to the country, and so does our current one!"

I loved how she always saw the good in everything. She never said anything negative, except of course when it came to which was better, pickles or pancakes (we all know pancakes are better) but that was nothing more than a fun, playful argument.

The next question I asked Ally made her think. "What is your favorite season?"

We sat there for a while, while Ally contemplated what just might be her favorite season. Finally, after I started regretting asking the question, she said, "They're all my favorite."

Something inside me knew she was going to say that. She would probably feel bad for the other three if she didn't pick them. I sort of resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I know that may sound stupid," she said, probably noticing the look on my face, "But honestly, all four of them are so beautiful. Snow is so pretty. You've probably never seen it, but up north we get tons and tons of it, and it turns your backyard crystal white. It's children's laughter in the air when they're building a snowman or having a snowball fight, it's the arrival of Christmas and then the two more months of winter to follow. It's gorgeous when the icicles hang from the trees and the wind is howling outside, but you're inside wrapped up in a Snuggie drinking hot cocoa. And I love Spring, because it's the rebirth of all things beautiful. The snow melts, and the sun warms. The birds return. The grass is greener, and the flowers start blooming. The children start playing hopscotch and people start wearing t-shirts. And oh how I just love Easter! And then summer rolls around, and it's tan lines and popsicles and late nights doing things you'll regret the next day. It's bonfires and swimming and having a glass of cold lemonade while you lay in the sun. And then fall, oh how I just love fall. It's when the leaves turn red and orange and then fall to the ground. The children like to crunch the leaves with their feet. People start wearing their sweaters, carving pumpkins and making pies. It's Halloween when kids eat candy till their bellies get full. Then it's Thanksgiving and you sit around the table thanking God you've made it through another year and you're thankful for your family and your health and happiness, then Christmas rolls around again, and the whole cycle starts again. And don't you think that's the most beautiful thing, Austin?"

Hearing her talk about those seasons made me realize how special she really was. She looked at the world like it was a piece of art. Everything around her was made special by her. She appreciated the little things.

"Once again Ally, I've seen more beautiful things in my time on this earth."

**Not really sure if that was that good of a chapter, I really hoped you liked it :) Please, please review! You guys awesomely reviewed last time so please review again! I love you all! REVIEW ITS RIGHT BELOW YOU IT TAKES 5 SECONDS :P **

**No pressure hehe :) but for real, review :D **


End file.
